1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus such as a camera or the like capable of using a film having a magnetic recording part.
2. Description of Related Art
There is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 4-68329 a camera having the function in which a magnetic signal is recorded by a magnetic head at each film frame exposed (used for taking a shot) and, in a case where the film cartridge is taken out from the camera before all frames of the film cartridge are exposed and is again loaded on the camera later, the leader of unexposed frames of the film is searched out and discriminated from exposed frames by detecting the presence or absence of the magnetic signal.
Further, a camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. HEI 7-156713 is arranged to actuate a magnetic detecting means in a state of having no magnetic recording part, i.e., while a film is not thrust out from a film cartridge, and to decide whether the above function of re-loading a halfway-used film cartridge is performable or not, according to the amount of information (noise) detected by the magnetic detecting means.
Further, a camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. HEI 8-199078 is arranged to have the function of re-loading a halfway-used film and to control an action of searching out the leader part of unexposed frames by judging the presence or absence of a magnetic reproduced signal according to its effective value.
However, none of the examples cited above states anything about the compatibility of detection of magnetic reproduced signals with detection of perforations of a film. More specifically, none of them discloses any arrangement in which the magnetic reproduced signals and the film perforations are detected by one control circuit such as a microprocessor.